


A Royal Love

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Sanji is shocked to hear that Vivi wanted to marry him.





	A Royal Love

The Kingdom of Alabasta and Germa were never meant to cross paths but it did.

All his life, Sanji always imagined himself marrying a beautiful Princess, but not like _this_. This Princess was out of his league and clearly more of a dear friend than a spouse. But it was Vivi herself who proposed the plan, much to Sanji’s confusion and dismay.

“Vivi…” Sanji muttered after some thought. They were in Vivi’s room that morning, forced to catch up by the two families. “I don’t understand why you would want to marry me.”

There was a glint in her eyes, her blue hair lulling softly with the wind. It was in that moment that Sanji thought she looked too perfect, and definitely shouldn’t be tied down to him.

“It’s simple, really. I was forced to continue the Royal line, and had to choose a Royal Prince so I chose you. The other Princes are just not my type.”

“But we’ve been friends for so long.” The blonde scratched his head sheepishly. “It’s weird and also… You’re marrying into a family known for its’ dark history. I’m not exactly a Prince material either. I’m a Pirate.”

Vivi winked. “Even better.”

“Vivi…”

“Look.” The blue haired girl walked over to Sanji, placing her hands firmly on his shoulders. “It’s a marriage we’re getting ourselves into. This is for life. We’re going to have children together for goodness sake!”

At her words, his mind began to think of dirty thoughts but the man quickly kept it together when she shot a glare.

“I just thought that if I’m going to be carrying anyone’s child, it’ll be someone that I could learn to love. Someone that will make a great Father. And I thought of you.”

Sanji didn’t knew how to react. Flattered was the most obvious but touched might have been a better word to describe his current emotions. He gave a firm nod, determined to meet her expectations.

“Besides,” Vivi giggled nervously, making her way back to her seat. “I don’t think I ever need to learn how to love you. I already do.”


End file.
